


3D Printed Romance

by Dexydex (ryleigh_and_cats)



Series: Dexydex Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Basically Dex makes Nursey a Ring, Claddagh Ring, Dex is so extra, Irish!Dex, M/M, Trans!Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleigh_and_cats/pseuds/Dexydex
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Yay I'm so happy for you! For a prompt, maybe Irish!Dex giving Nursey a claddagh ring for his valentine's day present/ birthday gift? (thirdwheelingchowder)"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, thank you for bomb-ass prompt! If you all enjoy nurseydex things as much as I do, you should really be following @thirdwheelingchowder. Their post have me in stitches and overall the coolest™.
> 
> (Thanks again for the Prompt again!! This was super fun to research and write!!)
> 
> *Currently Un-beta'ed*
> 
> -This is from the 611/Birthday Follower prompts.
> 
> (http://dexydex.tumblr.com/post/154866611844/yay-im-so-happy-for-you-for-a-prompt-maybe)

So Dex, being accidentally the most extra person in the world, decides the thing that perfectly represents how serious is about his relationship with Nursey is a Claddagh ring. I mean is represents friendship, loyalty, and, of course, love. Not to mention, it is a kind of a tradition with his family for guys to give SOs outside of the community a version of the ring.

 

The idea actually starts about six months before Nursey’s Birthday ™, Dex and his ma are going back and forth about what to do with his family heirloom Claddagh ring. Dex feels like it so go to his younger sister, since she is the oldest girl. The ring is passed from mother to eldest daughter (when she turns 14) to wear for the rest of their lives. Dex wears it on a chain since it hasn’t fit him in years, but his sister’s birthday is coming up over the winter break. His ma feels like it is technically Dex’s ring and if his wants to give it to his sister, that’s what he should do. She also reminds him that he could also totally just hold onto it until he meets the ~one~. Dex snorts because the ring is totally not Nursey’s taste. It is small and delicate with a ruby for the heart. Nursey should have something that fits his personality and the ring should stay in the family. Yet, Dex getting him a versions of the ring wouldn’t be an awful present idea in the future. 

 

So it turns out the ring that he would want to get Nurse would be like SO MUCH MONEY. Plus, anyone can buy a guy a ring, Dex is going to make the ring for Derek. (Wait WHAT? HOW?) So Dex is taking a class that focuses on learning about finding creative uses for newer technology, including 3-D printing. So Dex works on making a mold. He vacuums forms the original Poindexter ring. That way, it is a little more meaningful if as a replicated part of the original ring. He works on the actual band by using a computer program to a wax mold with a thicker band. The band has these beautiful floral filigree detailing to mold around the sides of the “hands”. He does have to spend a little more than what was allotted for the project's budget for the gold, but, it is still significantly cheaper than buying the ring outright. He is pretty proud of how the ring turned out. 

 

Okay, the thing is Dex didn’t think this part of his plan through. He should have known how giving his boyfriend a ring that he handmade might be misinterpreted as something more serious. After explaining that “yes the ring can technically be an engagement ring”, he just wanted to make something nice and unique for Nursey because Nursey is special and important to Dex. Dex explains how Nursey is supposed to wear it (on his right hand facing towards him), but, that when he and Nursey decided to get engage he would move it over to his left hand. 

 

N: SO It IS AN ENGAGEMENT RING!!  
D: Derek, I already told you this.  
N: Also did you say ‘when’??? *wiggles eyebrows*  
D: (Face Red, eye averted) pssttt… n-no….  
N: mhmmhmm sure you didn’t (Kisses Cheek) thank you for the ring. ’S beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> You can find me at http://dexydex.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am still taking asks and I am usually down to talk about Nurseydex.


End file.
